


One But Not The Same

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Horror, Insanity, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam does not forgive himself for the choices he's made. Um, pairing for this drabble is Sam/Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One But Not The Same

‘They’re not the only ones you betrayed.’

Sam shuddered, clenched fingers sinking in the bottomless plush of his duvet. ‘You’re… not real.’

‘ _You’re not real,_ ’ he mimicked cruelly. His other self stripped off the jacket, threw it in his face; its scent soiled his new navy suit. ‘You killed us.’

‘No–' But the hallucination was upon him, powerfully solid against his own fragile body. Sam bucked helplessly, flinching from the disgust in his eyes, a fierce loathing he only ever aimed at himself.

‘Shh…’ Teeth bit bright into his throat, hot with life. ‘Easy, Sam… I’m taking you back.’


End file.
